


Feed Me Your Heart

by Ellionne



Series: Harry Potter And The Horcruxes [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Child Harry, Eldritch-like Voldemort, Feralmort, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horrormort, Implied Cannibalism, Inspired by Art, Monstermort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: He had to grin even wider, mimicking His dangerous expression by showing off his own blunt teeth, looking up excited into his uncle’s sneering face, determined to miss not a single second of what that was about to happen.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Harry Potter And The Horcruxes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105601
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place





	Feed Me Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkyToes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyToes/gifts).



> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14) <3
> 
> This ficlet is inspired by and a possible Prequel for [zectarss](https://zectarss.tumblr.com/)‘ new comic!  
> (link in the end-note, we don’t want to spoiler, do we? ;> )
> 
> You should totally check out her tumblr, the art works are amazing 💙

His Aunt and Uncle always said he had to be grateful for them taking him in but it hadn’t been _them_ who had taken him in, had it? They lived in the house, nice and clean and _cold_ as far as Harry was concerned.  
Harry lived in the cupboard, dusty and dirty and _warm_. Safe.  
The cupboard didn’t belong to the house, to them.  
It belonged to Them.  
It was Their home. 

Harry remembered being even smaller and more helpless than now. Being alone in the dark. Hungry and cold. Crying. Forgotten. Back when it had been _his_ cupboard, dusty and dirty and _cold_ like the house.

But then, Harry had ‚met’ Him. 

His presence had coiled around Harry like a blanket, heavy and warm, almost suffocating. The cramped space around them seemed to be impossible to room an overwhelming presence. It entwined itself tightly around him, filled his nose and mouth until Harry couldn’t take another breath, it crept down his throat, forced itself around his bones, squeezed his heart. 

But Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. He closed his eyes and let himself sink further into the embrace. He had never been held like this. And just like that, with his head becoming lighter by the second, his limbs growing heavier, the presence vanished and left Harry cold and empty. He felt lonely again but not surprised.  
After all, Harry had never been allowed to keep nice things. 

Harry _was_ surprised, however, when his mind drifted into an exhausted sleep and he opened his eyes a second later to a darkness he didn’t know. That wasn’t the familiar darkness of his cupboard. But it felt familiar nonetheless. 

_You do not fear death?_

Death meant nothing to Harry. It was a concept his young mind couldn’t grasp.

_Hm._

Harry watched amazed as red eyes blazed into existence and the surrounding shadows coiled around them until a- a _being_ was revealed. It seemed almost reptilian with its long, bending extremities, covered in scales, and the softly swaying head. But most noticeable was its muzzle, adorned with rows of blending white, sharp fangs.  
Its eyes, beaming in the colour of Harry’s blood and with slitted pupils, stared down at Harry and grasped his chin in a hand as big as Harry’s head and with long, thin fingers which ended in dangerous looking claws. 

_Do you at least fear_ me _?_

Harry didn’t answer.  
He was caught up in the soft caress of his face, the being mindful of its claws to not hurt Harry. No one had ever gone out of their way to not hurt Harry. It was a wonderful feeling.

There was again a humming sound around them as the being, as _He_ watched Harry’s dazed expression with unblinking eyes.

_You are an impossible child, are you not?_

Harry had been called impossible before but it had never sounded so- _fond_.

_I’m trapped. Will you help me?_

Harry knew the feeling of being trapped intimately. He wouldn’t want it for someone who was that careful with him. But- if He was here because He was trapped, He would leave if He was free, would He not?

 _Oh, I will most certainly - but I think I will keep you._ _  
_ _Would you like that, little one?_

Harry kept himself still.  
He wanted to beam, to throw himself at Him.  
No one had ever wanted to keep him. His Uncle had always said they would have given him away if there had anyone been interested in taking him off their hands.  
But as it was, showing strong emotions had been long since beaten out of Harry, so he settled on a shy smile. Looking up through his lashes at His towering form to be met with a grin, wider than should be humanly possible and showing off all those pointy teeth- but then again, He was no human, wasn’t He?  
So… how could Harry, as little and useless as he was, help?

 _You are doing good already, little one._ _  
_ _It just needs to grow a bit stronger._

His hand slipped from Harry’s face and a single clawed finger tapped on his chest where his heart laid beneath. Did He- did He want to eat Harry’s heart when he was grown up?  
Harry knew hunger, knew the feeling of being ready to eat _anything_ in order to survive, to _live._ He wanted to be helpful to Him, to be kept by Him, but-  
a low hissed chuckle broke his train of thought.

 _I have no need for flesh, little one._ _  
_ _I’ve left those human needs behind._

He didn’t need his flesh but his heart, so-  
Narrowing his eyes and scrunching his little nose in confusion, Harry wondered if He needed Harry to love him? That’s what a heart was about, right?

The voice that had just _been_ before, lowered and gave the impression as if He was whispering a secret right into Harry’S ear rather than just talking to him.

_Is it really love, you feel deep in your heart the most?_

Did he- Oh!

 _That’s right, little one. You hate them, don’t you? Feed me your hate._ _  
_ _And I’ll feed you in return as soon as I’m free. You will feast on those who have hurt you_.

  
  
  
  
  


And Harry had done as he was asked. Just like he always did.

Every hit, every baleful word, every day that had him left starving - for food and affection alike - had nurtured his hate. Had nurtured Him. Harry felt it in his bones, in the centre of his very being, it wouldn’t take long for Him to be ready, to be free. 

Harry was giddy.  
He couldn’t wait for Him to come. To _really_ embrace him or pet his hair, like His presence mimed when they were alone in their cupboard or when Harry was asleep. To finally feed him as He had promised.

His Aunt was peeved by his unhinged grins.  
Harry wondered idly if she knew what had changed, for she did her best to ignore his very existence. Luckily, Vernon hadn’t such a presence of mind. Harry being joyous was impossible for the man to ignore. He _had_ to try and beat it out of Harry.

And with a last hit, a last insult, Harry felt Him breaking free.

The pressure around his own being tightened painfully until it suddenly snapped and Harry _saw_ him for the first time with his eyes. He was just as awe-inspiring as Harry had seen Him in his mind.

Harry couldn’t help himself.

He had to grin even wider, mimicking His dangerous expression by showing off his own blunt teeth, looking up excited into his uncle’s sneering face, determined to miss not a single second of what that was about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://zectarss.tumblr.com/post/640412451993681920/feralmort-just-feeding-little-harry) happened next <3
> 
>   
> 


End file.
